User blog:Scottick/The Unavenged Tales - Chapter 6
Chapter 6 - The Kids Have Been Napping In which I make a plot hole by attempting to mess with the time of this fanfic. But then again, it's a fanfic on the internet. Who's gonna notice? <- Chapter 5 Chapter 7 -> (Several weeks passed since Team Revenge was formed proper. By now, the Slush Invaders have fallen. But another danger lurks, ready to present itself to the team as Strick passes the news to everyone on the team...) Strick: STLOU HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! Scottick: Kidnapped? By who? Strick: It says right on this note they left! (The note reads: "If you wish to see your brother again, find us. We are X-Japan. We will be waiting.") Scottick: These guys again, huh? X-Japan must want to drag us in, using Stlou as bait. Strick: How can you talk like that?! They could be doing anything to Stlou right now! Torturing information out of him, conducting inhumane experiments on him, forcing him to fight for the entertainment of a corrupt government! (Flashback to underneath an underground stadium, a couple of prisoners wait in their cages...) Sthomas: ACHOO!...I fold. Stucker: We're playing Go Fish! (Back to Scottick's dorm) Strick: ANYTHING! Scottick: Hey, I wasn't saying we were going to leave him for dead. Alright everyone, we're heading to Japan. I'm just glad they decided to at least kidnap Stlou during Summer Break. (Several hours after the flight...) Voice over: Welcome to Japan. Days without a crazed otaku visit: eight. Stick Garyn: THIS IS THE BEST PLACE EVER! Voice over: Scratch that. Zero. Scottick: Cool yourself, Garyn. We're not here to seesight. Besides, Japan isn't like your fantasies. It's a real place, with real people. Stiris: ...um... Scottick: I know exactly what I said. (After they left the airport, the team began searching for X-Japan.) Strick: (Walking amongst the people around) Man, Japan is so crowded! How are we supposed to find that X-Japan base?! Maxstick: (Stuck in traffic) Curse this Gilgedguy-forsaken traffic! Stick Alex: Dagnabbit, this country sure is strange! I wonder what this "wasabi" is... (Scottick runs into Toshi of the actual X-Japan) Scottick: ... Toshi: ... Scottick: ... (After an hour or two of searching, Garyn comes across an unremarkable building standing solely in a remote location.) Garyn: Huh. Wonder if this is it. (A giant blade suddenly stabs through the door, almost touching Garyn.) Iron Maiden: (Slams the door open) ''That was just a warning! Leave now or die! ''I can't believe I got demoted to guard duty, seriously. Garyn: "Leave now?" Okay. (Garyn flies away from the base, only to fire flares to signal the rest of the team where X-Japan is.) Iron Maiden: Boy I must be stupid. Hey! (Attaches laser cannon and prepares to fire at Garyn) (Garyn only responds by flying further away.) Iron Maiden: What's he doing... Garyn: Kurae! GESPENST! (A small twinkle is seen before Garyn comes back into plain sight - falling like a meteor!) Iron Maiden: Guh! (Attempts to aim at Garyn) Garyn: KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! (Before Iron Maiden realizes it, Garyn's kick has already pierced through his mech suit, destroying the core and creating a major malfunction.) Iron Maiden: Why? Why now? Couldn't that idiot tell...''YOU WASTED A PERFECTLY GOOD CHARACTE- ''(Iron Maiden's suit explodes, the rest of Team Revenge arrive.) Garyn: (Fully stabilizes from the force of the kick) Well I guess he should've...ran to the hills! Eh? Ehh? Scottick: Did you even know his name? Garyn: ...not really. I was just coming up with random one-liners. (The door automatically opens.) Garyn: It's like they're inviting us in. Scottick: Why did you emphasize "in?" Garyn: No reason. (The team walks in, keeping their guards up.) Stick Alex: GAAAAAH! Stiris: A-Alex! Scottick: Great, someone's attacking us already? Stick Alex: Uh...nah. Ah just ate some of this "wasabi." Heh. Sorry to scare y'all. But seriously, do any of y'all have any water? Strick: Man, every hall here looks the same! How can we tell where we're going?! ???: Answer: you don't. (Behind the team is a huge squad of Berzerker Corps. soliders, and in front is Turbine, hovering over his turbines from the wind generated and wearing an iron mask over his scarred face.) Garyn: So, eh, what's with the mask? Turbine: Oh, you of all peoplke should know why... (Turbine starts up one of his turbines to suck Garyn closer) Turbine: Perhaps you'd like a demonstration of how it feels! (Despite using his jet boots to his fullest, Garyn continues getting suck closer to the turbine waiting to shread him to pieces.) Garyn: (Well at least I'll have get to be cremated at my funeral. What, you were expecting me to say I was gonna die with dignity?) Strick: Garyn, no! (Pushes Garyn out of the turbine's range, only for him to get sucked in instead, too close to the turbine, and...) VIOLENTLY GRAPHIC SCENE HERE Strick: MY HAND! (The rest of the team pulls Strick out as Turbine stops the turbine, Strick's hand has been cut clean off. Turbine: Well isn't that just unlucky? Stiris: W-wait! I can still help! (Heals Strick's hand, but only stops the bleeding) ''! '''Turbine:' Don't bother. I know you're still an amateur mage. Small wounds are easy for you to heal, but whole missing body parts...don't you still have a long way to learn that? Scottick: How do you know that?! Turbine: Sources. And hornets. (Faces Strick) So Strick...your father...what did your father tell you about me? Scottick: Please don't make that joke. Strick: He told me enough! He...never actually said anything about you. What's that got to do with anything?! Turbine: Everything, Strick. You see... Scottick: Please don't make the joke. Turbine: Strick...I AM your fa- (Scottick punches Turbine into the ground) Scottick: Sorry, you were just making the joke, so I had to shut you up. Soldier: Sir, we've been waiting for you to give us some commands, so if it isn't any trouble- Maxstick: YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUT ON THE PARKING LOT?! Turbine: Oh, of course. (Rises back to the protection of the turbines) Soldiers, remove them from this facility. Except the red one. I need to finish what I started. (The Rest of Team Revenge gets preoccupied with fighting off the soldiers.) Strick: I know my brother's around here somewhere. If I win, you better show me where he is. Turbine: Deal. Suffer like he did-'' ''(Coughs aggressively) Don't mind that. This iron mask makes it kinda hard to breathe. Strick: Then allow me to help! (Jumps towards Turbine to punch his throat) (Turbine forces Strick away using the turbines' winds. Strick lands on his feet, then tries a kick, only for Turbine to slam a turbine into his leg) Strick: (Hits the wall) Darn. I can't get close to him. This sucks! How do I beat a guy when I can't reach him?! (Turbine launches a turbine into the wall to hit Strick, who barely escapes.) Turbine: Oh, please stop running. You're just wasting our time! (Turbine keeps launching the turbines at Strick until one finally hits and slams Strick through the wall.) Strick: Looks like one of us lost... Turbine: Indeed. And now...to finish what I started. (The turbines start to suck Strick with strong force, but!) Turbine: What the? (Falls from the constant winds the turbines made) !!! Strick: Yeah...the loser was you! Didn't you see? (Turbine's turbines have been jammed!) Strick: You were sending debris all over the place trying to hit me! And when you tried to force me in closer to you... (Strick approaches Turbine and grabs him by the head) Strick: All you did was disable your own weapons. Turbine: F-fine. Your brother should be in that prison block to the left of the hall. Let me go, will ya? Strick: Not yet. I actually found something for Team Revenge to avenge... Turbine: What are you babbling abou- (Strick slams Turbine to the ground, then kicks him into the air.) Strick: My hand... (As Turbine begins to fall, Strick prepares a punch.) Strick: And my brother! (Strick punches Turbine with such great force that when Turbine lands, his mask breaks in half. Turbine rebounds, then falls face down. At that time, Team Revenge finished taking care of the soldiers.) Garyn: Check it out. His mask broke. Scottick: Yeah, whatever. Left to the hall, right? Let's go. Garyn: Hang on guys, we could totally ruin this guy's face again for Strick! Strick: It doesn't matter, Garyn. He's already told us where my brother is.'' (Walks with the rest to free Stlou)'' Garyn: (When did he become his brother?) (The team reached a prison block, which strangely, is mostly empty. The only exceptions to this are a dark cyan stickman sitting silently in the corner of his cell, a yellow with light green border stickman sitting with a red with blue border stickman, and of course, Stlou, standing next to his cell's bars) Stlou: Guys! Thank Gildedguy you're here! Scottick: Well it's good we're reunited, but...how do we open the cell? Garyn: Well, just watch! (Pulls out a USB-like object and plugs it into the cell's control panel, but nothing happens. Seconds later, Garyn pulls out the USB and just punches the panel. The door opens, and Stlou and Strick embrace each other in their reuniting hug, for even a few hours separated to them is like a year.) Strick: As long as I live, I'll never let you out of my sight! Got that? Stlou: Yeah...I got that clear! Maxstick: For the love of Gildedguy, I think they're crying, even! We got what we were here for, so can we go now, guys?! ???: I'm afraid not. Maxstick: Who said that? ??? 2: 'Over here! ''(The entire team turns around to find that the yellow and green stickman and the red and blue stickman were freed as well. The cyan stickman's cell is open, but he does nothing...) '''Red and blue stickman: We gotta thank ya, we really do! Being locked up ain't good for a person, right? Yellow and green stickman: Correct. But since you're all still here... (A guard comes in, only to find the red-and-blue stickman to instantly turn around and proceed to hack him to shreds.) Scottick: Are those claws...coming out of his hands?! (The red and blue stickman proceeds to slam the guard's face into the floor a few times, before pulling him back up and slamming a flash-bang into the guard's face, tossing him away soon after) Yellow and green stickman: We might as well kill you all. - To be continued... - Category:Blog posts